efsfandomcom-20200215-history
EuroFamily Song Contest VI
|conductor = |exsupervisor = |exproducer = |director = |host = (IBA) |venue = , , |winner = |windance = |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries = 26 (to date) |debut = |return = |withdraw = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = V |nex = VII }} The EuroFamily Song Contest VI will be the 6th EuroFamily Song Contest. It will take place in Israel following it's win in Sarajevo with the song "Same Heart", sung by Mei Finegold. The shows are scheduled to take place in January 2015 and will be presented by Harel Skaat and Natalie Portman. Location .}} On 14 December 2014, it was revealed that Jerusalem would host the contest. The contest will be held in the which can hold a capacity of 15,000 people. Bidding phase At first, 7 cities were considered as being the host cities, which were (cities that went to the next round in bold): * Jerusalem * Tel Aviv * Haifa * Ashdod * Holon * Bat Yam * Netanya However, only four out of seven went to the next round as Haifa, Holon, Bat Yam and Netanya could not find a suitable venue for the show and were lacking funds to build a new arena with the required capacity. That meant three cities were running to host the contest, but IBA wanted more cities to get involved so they contacted Be'er Sheva regarding hosting the contest and agreed to do so. They however had problems finding a venue and ended with Be'er Sheva Performing Arts Center, which they didn't feel to good about trying to host with but did not withdraw as already agreeing with host broadcaster. As time passed, the bidding rounds had started, and the first eliminated was Be'er Sheva Performing Arts Center achieving majority of points to get eliminated by 2 members from the big 4. Later, Tel Aviv's Culture Palace was eliminated, followed by Tel Aviv again, but this time it was the Nokia Arena. Things then got a bit serious as it was the semifinals, where Jerusalem's International Convention Center was eliminated. Then it was a chance for cities to get back in the run to host the contest, where Tel Aviv won with their Nokia Arena, which was already eliminated 2 rounds ago. The final then took place, where Jerusalem Payis Arena won with majority of the votes, followed by Ashdod Performing Arts Center and Nokia Arena. Format The format will be announced soon. Semifinal draw The semifinal draw determine which country is in which semifinal as well as their position they will perform in the semifinal they will be at. However during the draw, it will also be revealed in what the position the big 4 members will perform at the grand final. It is scheduled to be held in January 2015. Confirmed participants The following is a list of countries who will participate in the contest: Other countries